Vinyl The Vampire
Vinyl the Vampire is an alternate take on the My little Pony: friendship is Magic show. it is set in an alternate modern/ fantasy version of Equestria where a humanized Dj-PON3/ Vinyl Scratch, is a 150+ year old vampire trying to live her life in a world where creatures known as the Nightmare spawn lurk at night, while the rest of Equestria is under the rule of the Royal sisters and the Solar Church. The blog is most noted as being a manga/webcomic with a greyscale color scheme with some red thrown in on certain moments, along with being noted for containing graphic content and imagery. '' '' Vinyl's Backstory Vinyl scratch was originally known as Viola Bratsche, 130 years prior to the first ask. Viola was a popular violinist during her time but met a tragic end at the hands of Lestat, a rogue vampire who stumbled upon Viola's hometown on the night after Viola's concert. Lestat didn't hesistate to go on a bloodlust and slaughter everyone in the town, including Viola's friends, and tore the young violinist's neck open, leading to her death. However, since Viola was infected by lestat during that encounter, Viola was brought back to life as a vampire... Story This blog follows the story of Vinyl "Viola Bratsche" Scratch, where she is a vampire who hunts down rogue vampires and enjoys her everyday life being undead. The story is told through weekly or Monthly page(s) of Manga which center around Vinyl as she either answers questions or sets out during story arcs. Characters 'Vinyl Scratch/Viola Bratsche/DJ-PON3' The reader is introduced to Vinyl in the first ask during one of her parties going on at her club, she demonstrates how she kills her "prey" by using herself as a sexy bait. from there on the reader begins to learn more and more about Vinyl. The reader soon learns her intentions, to kill a Rogue Vampire named Lestat who killed her friends and turned Vinyl (formerly Viola) into a vampire. Vinyl's personality is one who thinks on action not words, as she has shown especially in combat where she would get the first move and attack. As of Blood Bakery Chp4 P29, it is also revealed that a fragment of Vinyl's souls, the human part of her corrupted soul is able to calm Vinyl down as she began to lose herself. 'Octavia Melody/Cellia Melos' Octavia Melody is Vinyl's roomate and the one who provides Vinyl shelter, she is introduced between #11 and 12 in the ask posts. she has a slightly calm and well mannered personality, but can quickly lose her temper. She is also laid back and mostly stays at home playing the cello or enjoying her daily life, other days she would not be home since she is at "practice". In Morte Mea page 15, it is revealed that Cellia is Octavia, as to how she managed to live for such a long time remains unknown... Rainbow Dash Rainbow Dash surprisingly is Vinyl Scratch's love interest in the stories, she was introduced in Blood Bakery to originally serve as a damsel in distress. But now she has developed into Vinyl's girlfriend and serves to help create tension once she finds out about Vinyl being a vampire. In addition it helps show Vinyl's softer, less violent side, even when Vinyl got punched in the face as a result of not even telling dash about her secret prior to the events in "Blood Bakery". Dash is seen as forgiving, egotistical, loyal, and sometimes not too bright when it comes to certain situations (trying to let Vinyl spare Pinkamena's life, even if Pinkamena was about to kill Dash just earlier); but she has also shown signs of significant strength and agility as her overcharged punches can create a small-scale sonicboom which has quite some power along with a damage radius. more about her will be learned in due time. Maud Pie Maud pie is the older sister of Pinkamena (Pinkie) Diane Pie, it is hinted that she is a veteran of several Lunar Cleansings and was formerly a recruit of the Solar Knights (probably due to her skills to demolish boulders and stone with her hands alone). 'Lestat a.k.a: The Masked Vampire' Briefly mentioned in some of the early posts, all that is known about her is that she killed Viola, her friends, and many others for no known reason; along with the fact that she is the reason why Viola is still living. She has more of an appearance within "Morte Mea" as the opening chapter is centered around Lestat. From what she appears as in that chapter, she could possibly be the most strongest Vampire by far in the story. "Blood Bakery" Taking place months after the "Gradus Vita" storyarc, another series of kidnappings and dissapearances has begun. but there is no signs of any vampires this time around. The Royal guards have arrested Mrs.Cake for the murders since the majority of the dead victims were found in sugarcube corner not too long after. Now Pinkie pie is n charge of sugarcube corner, and she wants rainbow dash to help her out in making her newest cupcake. the story progresses with Vinyl searching for Rainbow dash and finding her in the basement of the sugarcube corner, dubbed "The Blood Bakery" by a vampire she ran into on her search. Vinyl and Pinkie then fight as Vinyl tires to rescue Dash. what ensues is a bloody fight between a Vampire and an Element of Harmony. VTV w.i.p.png|The fight between Vinyl and Pinkamena begins to intensify Blood bakery cover.jpg|the cover art for the "Blood Bakery" sotyrarc rainbow caught.jpg|Rainbow Dash, knocked out and captured by Pinkie pie bb 2.png|Vinyl realizing that the cupcakes are made from body parts vtv.png|Vinyl Scratch (in her Feral form) being stopped by the soul fragment of herself Lord Eclipse.png|The vampire that tipped Vinyl off to look in Sugar Cube corner enjoys one of Pinkie's special cupcakes. "Morte Mea" "Morte Mea" (latin for: My death) acts as a prologue to the entire story, covering who Vinyl originally was, the events that changed her into the person she is currently as well as several events and characters whose actions echo in the current events in Vinyl the Vampire. Taikatalvi cover.png|the cover art for "Morte Mea" Helena, Lestat, and Thomas.png|Lestat (center) and her subordinates, Helena (left) and Thomas (right) "Sweet Reunion" "Sweet Reunion" shows the aftermath of the Blood Bakery story arc from the perspective of Maud Pie, Pinkamena Diane Pie's eldest sister as she is reunited with a recovering Pinkie Pie in the hospital to get some information about the events leading up to the Blood Bakery incident. "Retribution" Retribution is a direct follow up to the Blood Bakery and Sweet Reunion arc. It starts with Maud Pie leaving the Ponyville Emergency and Trauma center to hunt down one of the two Vampires responsible for harming her sister, the closest and only known Vampire to Maud is Vinyl, whom she sets out and tries to bring justice to. "Infirmary of Nightmares" This current and lengthy arc is meant to be the conclusion to all events started in the Blood Bakery arc. With Vinyl and Dash seeking refuge in the Cloudominium above ponyville, The Duo descend to Twilight's Castle of Friendship in an attempt to clear Vinyl's name. Meanwhile the dark taint in Pinkamena continues to worsen as all eyes are focused on the wrong issue, unaware of the chaos that is about to unfold. Trivia *The original story was going to involve Vinyl having a Vampire Throll named Serena. even though she isn't in the overall story she has made two appearances in the earlier posts when she was supposed to be in the storyline. she is seen dancing in #1 of Ask Vinyl the Vampire, and mopes at the loss of her boyfriend (to Vinyl) in #6. *The blog was not inspired by the popular fanfic My Roomate is a Vampire, rather it was inspired by Epic Pie Time and Helsing Ultimate, the fact that Vinyl the Vampire and My roomate is a vampire both deal with Vinyl being a vampire is pure coincidence. *The land of Equestria is a mixture of different time periods. The homes are structured after those from the renaissance time period, the weapons are inspired by the modern age weapons, the royal guards armor and the swords are that from the Medieval era, lastly the Demeter and princess celestia's uniform are from the 40's, during the time period in which World War II took place. *The style of the manga is heavily inspired from the "Hellsing" manga by Kohta Hirano and the style of Nintendo's "Madworld" video game. * If one were to read the titles of each chapter in "Blood Bakery" and read the names of some posts, it becomes apparent that there are a lot of Nightwish references spread throughout the blog. the reason why is unknown. Category:NSFW Category:Horror Category:Manga Category:Background Character Category:Vinyl scratch Category:Grimdark blog Category:Ask blog Category:Story blog Category:Draw blog Category:Humanized ponies